A connector assembly may sometimes include a lever configured to mate each respective housing of the connector assembly. In some applications, the lever may be rotated to connect the two housings. The connection can be unreliable in that, often times, the lever is not pushed through the entire range of motion (e.g., not pushed into the connected position). Such improperly mated connector assemblies are susceptible to movement which may be caused by vibration of the connector assembly. This vulnerability is usually not apparent to an operator, resulting in erroneous determinations that the connector assembly is properly mated. Thus, an ongoing need exists for improved designs that allow for a reliable determination of the connection status of such connector assemblies.